This invention generally relates to a color imaging apparatus, and specifically relates to a color imaging apparatus including an image pickup tube and a striped color filter disposed in a light path to a photoelectrical conversion target of the image pickup tube to produce a luminance signal and color component signals in accordance with an industry standard television system.
Some color imaging apparatus include an image pickup tube and a striped color filter disposed in a light path to a photoelectrical conversion target of the image pickup tube. Line-by-line rectangular raster scan allows the image pickup tube to generate a color-multiplexed video signal from which given color signals are derived. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,221 discloses such a color imaging apparatus. It is important to keep the derived color signals accurate independent of changes in various factors.